


Planned

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 23!Liam, Anal Sex, Brothers, Drinking, Fiction, Kid!Harry, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reading, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi, kid!louis, older!liam, younger!harry, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My friend and I got my big brother to do the naughty naughty with us !! xx"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planned

**Author's Note:**

> •Song(s)•  
> Meghan Trainor-What If I

"Hey, Liam, come here!"

 I drop my book, a ragged old paperback I've read a million times, and head towards my little brother's room. He's several years younger than me, 18 to my 23, and he really looks up to me. It's pretty cute. I've only been home for fall break two days and Harry has found about every excuse he can to bug me. I head down to his room, which is at the end of the hall from mine, and poke my head in. No Harry- only some posters (the one of the busty singer in rainbow panties makes me chuckle) and a scattered game system. "Harry?"

 "I'm in the bathroom!"

 My eyebrows go up slightly, bemused, and I head back up the hall. He's standing at the sink shirt-less (spreading a very generous portion of shaving gel on his face) when I get there. He smiles wide at me; "You don't mind if I shave while we talk, do you?" I roll my eyes and tell him that- no, I don't mind. He's only been shaving for a few months and I think he likes to show it off. I think shaving is a giant pain in the ass but whatever makes him happy, I guess. "So, I was thinking that later, if you didn't mind, you could give me a ride over to my friend's house... you can hang out with us too!"

 "Why don't you drive yourself?"

 "Mom and Dad are out with the car."

 I crinkle my nose at him; "Argh. Which friend?"

 He hesitates; "Uh... Louis."

 "I think I'll pass. He looks at me funny. I guess I could still drop you off over there though if you ask me extra nicely." Louis had been my brother's friend forever but the last couple of times I'd seen him it had been really awkward.

 "Will you please hang out with us? His parents are out of town and Mom says I can't go if you won't stay overnight with me and chaperone!"

 "Overnight?! Come on, Harry, no way! I need to work on a paper that's due when I get back." He gives me very large pathetic eyes and the affect is enhanced so comically by the huge shave-gel-beard on one half of his face that I cave. "Alright, I guess, but do we have to stay over- can't we just hang for a few hours and then come back?"

 "Nah, we have to stay over!" His eyes dart around conspiratorially and he whispers; "He's supposed to have some beer!"

 "Oh, dear lord! I'm bringing my book and something decent to drink."

 "Thank you, Liam!" He hugs me, completely unmindful of the shaving gel he is smearing on my sweater, and laughs. "You're the best."

 I start to have a very un-brotherly reaction in my pants and push Harry away quickly. "Yea, yea- just come get me when you are ready to go. I have to change now too."

 Back in my room, and blissfully alone, I sigh and adjust myself. I can't believe I allowed myself to get roped into this! Harry knows that I'm gay, I'd come out to my family two years previously, and he says it doesn't bother him but I had the sinking suspicion that it might if he knew just how often I had un-brotherly thoughts about him. I can't help it- my brother is really cute. He looks a lot like our mom; shorter than I am, and svelte, with one of those annoyingly adorable emo haircuts.

 Me, on the other hand, I look like our dad- tall, broad shouldered, and with angular features. I dumped my sweater for a tee and fleece pullover before picking my book back up. I was seriously regretting my decision to give into Harry but I didn't think I could get out of it now. So, 45 minutes later I found myself driving across town with my little brother in tow. I made a quick stop for a bottle of vodka and then we were on our way to the two-story colonial Louis calls home.

 He greets us at the door with a broad smile for Louis and uneasy glance for me. Well, this evening is off to a great start. I follow them, first into the kitchen to snag pizza, and then into the living room where they set to playing Guitar Hero- very loudly and actively. I sit in the over-stuffed chair and try to read through the din. It isn't easy. I can't help tapping my foot to all the silly 80s songs and occasionally watching them play. I feel pretty old but I'm glad they're having fun. That is until their low slung jeans and shirts start to slide opposite directions. Then I pay very careful attention to my book.

 They play for at least an hour before Harry collapses on the couch; "Hey, let's bust out the brewskies! Your dad did buy us some, didn't he?"

 Louis nods, pushing his hair behind his ear, "I'll go get 'em- they're in the garage fridge. Why don't you guys head up to my room?"

 I grab my vodka out of the freezer and then we trudge up the stairs and into a room plastered with band posters. "I told you I weird Louis out. He keeps giving me those looks."

 "Don't worry about it. He's just nervous."

 "Why would he be nervous?"

 Harry flops on the bed and shrugs; "Dunno man." but he has a twinkle in his eye that I don't trust. I was about to ask him about it, worried I might get a nasty shock later if I didn't find out what that look was about, when Louis comes in with the 12 pack of beer and some cranberry juice that I'd asked him for earlier.

 "Alright guys, this is what my Dad bought us." He indicates the case- it's from a brewery I'm familiar with.

 "Actually, that brand isn't too bad but I'm gonna stick with my own stuff. I'm glad you had cranberry juice in the house though, I forgot to pick some up with the vodka."

 Over the next hour I drink pretty heavily. I have the vain hope that alcohol, ever the social lubricant, will make my presence less awkward. I wonder if the boys have the same thought because they drink heavily too- considering what light weights they are. We talk about a lot of things. They ask me about college and we talk about the teachers I had when I was in high school. I'm immensely relieved that things finally seem to be loosening up. I go back to cursing my decision to come very quickly when Harry suggests we watch porn on Louis' laptop. "Oh, god... this is my hell." I make it sound like I'm joking.

 "Are you a member of any good porno sites, Liam?"

 I mentally slap my forehead; "Uh, Harry, think about who you are asking."

 "Oh, I know, that's what I want- I'm curious."

 My brain flat out refuses to process this; "What?" Both of the cute little twerps laugh at the stupid look on my face and I take a long drink to brace myself. I do not want to ask what I am about to ask. "You want to look at a gay porn site that I am a member of?"

 Harry nods happily, drunkenly, and gives me a big smile. "Yep!"

 I look over at Louis, feeling completely lost, and am shocked to see him blush. He holds my gaze though and when I ask him if he's down with this- he nods. "Alright... I guess. Give me the laptop." I take another drink before they hand me the computer and then take the plunge. This has to be the dumbest thing I have ever done. I cringe when the site loads- I wasn't even thinking about what it was called... Little Brothers.

 The site specializes in younger looking guys, twinks, and shamefully enough I joined the site because they have a model that looks a lot like Harry. I have very serious second thoughts- "Uh, guys, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

 "Nonsense!" Harry grabs the computer from me and sticks his tongue out- but his smile falters when he gets a good look at the screen. He and Louis look at it in silence for a several minutes, the only noise the clicking of the touch-pad buttons, before Harry finally looks over to me again. "So... does this site have movies too or just pictures?"

 I blink several times. I look down to my empty glass and then over to the 3/4 empty bottle of vodka. I look back at my little brother. "What?"

 "Are there videos? And are there any with an older boy in with them or are there only ones with the-" He looks back at the screen for a moment; "-twinks?"

 "There should be a 'video library' button on the side and yeah, there are videos that have older guys with the younger guys. You should watch one that has-" What the fuck are you saying? "-Adrian in it. He's my favorite."

 I stare at the floor while they watch. I'm too drunk to notice how into it they look. I think to myself that I've ruined my relationship with Harry. I'm so deadly sure of it that I start to cry. I hate being drunk and emotional but I can't help feeling like I've fucked up so badly that I could wind up with criminal charges in the morning.

 "Liam..." I look up to see that both boys have moved over next to me. The laptop apparently forgotten. "Liam, why are you crying."

 "I've fucked up, Harry... what the hell am I doing here?"

 He puts his hand on my arm; "We asked you here."

 "Yeah, so you could hang out! Not so I could make everything terrible and awkward and force you to watch gay porn! I'm so sorry, Louis. You must hate me more than ever." I wipe at my face angrily. "I hate crying."

 Harry tries to reassure me with a warm smile. "Liam, Mom never told me that you had to chaperone for me to spend the night. I brought you because Louis asked me to." I am so dumbfounded by this that it actually shocks me out of crying. "He's had a crush on you for awhile now."

 For the third time in less than hour I have no idea what to think; "But.. you kept giving me those weird looks." I look at Louis, disbelief written all over my face, but he blushes again and coughs into his hand. "You guys.. had all this planned?"

 Louis nods glumly, "I'm sorry."

 "Don't be mad at Louis! It was really all my idea."

 I look back and forth between both boys, one on either side of me, and they both look so nervous and wretched that I can't help but laugh. "Oh my god! I have to know- what was next in your evil agenda? So far we've had a gratuitous show of boy flesh, which I now assume was on purpose, you got me drunk, had me hook you up with porn, what's next?"

 Harry shakes his head ruefully. "We were going to ask you to play spin the bottle."

 "Spin the bottle? Spin the bottle?" A strong fit of the giggles overtakes me and my laughter must be contagious because the boys start laughing with me. It isn't long before we're all howling with laughter. "Spin.. spin the..." I can't hardly breathe for laughing. "Are you serious?"

 After we all catch our breath, and get comfortable leaning against the bed and each other, the atmosphere seems a lot more comfortable. I'm the most relaxed I've been all evening and Harry and Louis seem at ease too.

 Louis gives me a shy smile before asking; "So, you're not mad at us?"

 It may just be the alcohol but I'm not upset at all. I feel great- and I tell him so. "No, I'm not mad at all. It's been fun. So... what did you guys think of the website?"

 Louis looks really embarrassed and mumbles something about liking the video of the younger guy with an older guy. Harry simply says he liked it but gives me a look that says he noticed the resemblance between Adrian and himself. I nod- it's about what I expected. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm wide awake. What do you want to do now?"

 There is dramatic silent communication between the boys, involving many significant looks and much head nodding/shaking, before Harry finally speaks. "Oh, good grief, can we kiss you?"

 My left eyebrow arches up and I shoot a sideways glance at Louis; "We? Don't you mean Louis?"

 Harry shakes his head. "No, I mean we."

 I glance at Louis again, frustrated that I have no idea what he's thinking, but he's looking away. "Harry... we're brothers..."

 In answer Harry leans forward, his hand on my chest, and whispers in my ear; "You can pretend I'm Adrian..." His breathy whisper causes my cock to spring to life and in his next sentence I lose my will to protest completely. "Although I'm pretty sure you were pretending that he was me..." He presses his lips to mine and when he deepens the kiss, plunders and claims my mouth, I know that he's had some experience.

 Louis pulls my face away, climbing onto my lap, and confirms my suspicion that the two boys have practiced with each other. Their kiss is the same. He grinds himself against me, moaning into our kiss, and slides his hands under my shirt. Between the two of them I'm down to just my jeans in seconds. I have the feeling they'll be off very soon though as a greedy hand from each boy is pawing at my crotch- inexpertly trying to stroke me through the thick fabric. "Boys... hey... ah..." They ignore me. Louis begins to lick, to suckle, at my nipples and I forget what I was going to say anyway.

 Harry kisses me deeply again and I'm sure it's his hand that snakes its way into my pants to wrap around my aching cock. My gasp breaks our kiss and he fixes me with a predatory gaze that I read all too easily. He leans in to whisper to me and his strokes on my cock are almost cruel in their force. "You're going to fuck Louis.. and while your fucking him I'm going to be fucking you." Without me even realizing it my pants had been opened and Harry was guiding my cock into Louis' mouth. My moan rumbles deep in my throat.

 Harry stands and unzips his jeans. He pulls his dick out of the fly and presses it to my lips. It's nothing short of beautiful and I take it into my mouth with a reverence dangerously close to worship. He fucks my face, grinding my nose into his pubic hair, and groans as my throat constricts around him.

 I grasp for Louis, tugging at him so he'll scoot closer, and begin to stroke him through his jeans. He moans around my shaft and I think: If I'm in hell everybody should be so lucky. Their hands are all over me. Their hands hold me down, they push me where I need to go, and I don't bother to struggle.

 The boys disengage, panting, and guide me to the bed. The three of us are quick to remove the vestiges of our clothes and, naked, tumble onto the double bed together. The fact that they had a plan in place if things got this far is obvious because they move into place without talking.Louis gets on his hands and knees, I kneel behind him, and James is behind me. "Do you have any lube?" Louis only nods, careful not to turn his head far enough to make eye contact, and points to the dresser. His shyness is still unbroken even after having my dick down his throat.

 I ask Harry to get it for me and then tell him that I'll need to get into place before he can top me. Even with all their scheming in this I am in control because I have the experience. I massage lube into Louis and try to whisper his fears away. "Don't worry. It'll only hurt at first and then you'll be over the moon."

 I'm careful pushing into him but he is so tight that I know it has to hurt. It takes a minute but I go in to the hilt. "Okay, Harry..." I try to relax, leaning forward to give Harry better access, and wait for him to push into me. It hurts when he begins, it doesn't matter how many times I've done this before, it always does. He isn't nearly as gentle with me. He's in me all the way, and I'm panting, in seconds.

 Then, fearing losing my erection, I move. It's amazing. My cock is deep in a warm vice and I'm full of a hard cock- my brother's hard cock. As I move back and forth, slowly at first, I am the impaler and the impaled. I can feel Harrys' fingers gripping my hips as he grunts and groans but Louis' noises are much smaller, effeminate, he gasps and squeaks. My own voice is still. I bite my lip and concentrate on keeping the rhythm without losing my mind. It isn't easy.

 Harry is getting more vocal; "Yeah, I'm fucking you good Liam..." and he's gyrating his hips. "Uhn, I'm gonna cum inside you... you're so tight."

 I know I'm close. Even desensitized by alcohol I can't take this level of stimulation for long. So I slide my hand around Louis and start to stroke his leaking cock. My hands are wet with his pre-cum in seconds and he starts moan my name; "oh god. oh god. Liam... yes."

 My vocal paralysis is broken when Harry slides one of his hands up to tease my nipple; "Jesus! Harry... uhn... oh god, I'm gonna cum..." muscles lock up all and down my body and my thrusts and strokes become erratic. I hold my breath as my dick pumps Louis full of cum. My chest feels like it's going to burst when I finally take in a deep breath.

 I immediately resume stroking Louis' cock and I stay in him, pushed all the way in, while Harry fucks me as hard as he can. I think that it can't be long before they both climax. Louis goes first and the noises he makes are the most erotic I have ever heard. He shoots mostly up- coating his stomach, and my hand, in his cum. He collapses forward, his arms too shaky to hold him up anymore, and sighs contentedly.

 Harry is still fucking me and I have a few seconds to marvel at his stamina when he finally begins to cum. His orgasm is short and harsh. He slams into me a final two times and then holds himself there, gripping me so tight it hurts, as he fills me with his seed. He articulates his pleasure with a single, loud, "FUCK." before he pulls out, just as brusquely as he does everything else, and pushes me down onto the bed between him and Louis.

 The silence between us is comfortable, perhaps satisfied, and only broken by our breathing. The boys are curled up against me and I wonder what the morning will be like. How will they feel about all this when their heads are sore and their stomachs are sour? I'm not really worried about it though. I think, if they're anything like me, now that they've found a willing lay their gonna want it as often as they can get it. I hope so... because Christmas break at home is starting to look a lot less boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Kudos and Comments Please.


End file.
